life, unwritten
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: AU; SasuSaku; Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Simple enough. Enter a merciless Uchiha Fugaku, a cryptic Uchiha Itachi, and their ploy to crush a relationship. /Sasuke w o u l d surrender to them, no matter what./
1. him

Authoress' Note: BECAUSE I SUCK AT CONTINUITY. AND IM SO SORRY. BUT LIFE FOR A FRESHY IS NEVER EASY D:

Will I finish this one up…? Hopefully. It feels kinda different to me, because the entire plot is actually written out. Ehh. I'm trying really hard to level up from mediocrity; help me, please?

Note(s)/Fact(s):  
1) In a way, loosely based off of the end of the _Special A_. God, I love that anime.  
2) The title kinda fits, but I abhor it.  
3) I flailed when I wrote the summary. A lot. _Seriously_. It was mucho difficult.  
4) This can basically be regarded as a _family/romance_, okay? It's not **all** about fluff and kisses and flowers; so don't expect such.  
5) Grey line break denotes beginning/end of chap :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only this plot. Hopefully.

* * *

**life, unwritten**

chapter 01: him

The conference room was much more shadowy and cold than he remembered. It was odd to be in this room, a room of nothing but white and pale; it was almost unrecognizable without it's usual inhabitants of about a dozen frantic business men.

Sasuke found it increasingly more foreboding than he had initially anticipated. He did not allow himself to study the room any closer, for he was sure that it would only disturb him further. Instead, he sat in the black leather coach pensively silent, patiently waiting for any one of the two men before him to make a move.

The navy-black haired young man's senses suddenly sparked when one of the men strode across the room in long, swift steps. He paused before a large window that allowed sunlight to protrude through the thin spaces of the blinds. Pulling on a string, the sunrays that were previously hidden now illuminated the hollow room with a warm, orange glow.

Sasuke did not flinch, only blinked and continued to tentatively monitor the man's actions.

The lean man strode back over to the side of a chair on the other side of the table. For the first time in the entire afternoon, he finally allowed himself to meet eyes with the ever-tense Sasuke. He offered an empty smile, and Sasuke deemed it a rather sardonic gesture, considering the circumstances.

"Is this any better for you, Little Brother?"

He did not answer, even as the other man continued his condescending, pseudo pleasant smiling.

Sasuke thought it hideous.

Instead, he shifted his gaze from that of his older brother to that of his father's, who was seated on the other side off the lengthy table; Uchiha Fugaku. His lips were pressed into a thin, unhappy line. From Sasuke's angle, the shadows emphasized his father's aged cheekbones more harshly than usually.

He was internationally known; a man to be feared, indeed.

But Sasuke was not moved.

And that was precisely the problem.

"Little Brother," the man tried again. He knew that the phrase displeased his brother greatly, but the sight of Sasuke discreetly cringing from such petty words gave him a sort of smug satisfaction.

Smoothly, he continued, "I don't see why you insist on wearing that cheap, unsightly piece of jewelry. Surely you can afford one with a bit more…" He seemed to struggle for the correct word. "…_grandeur_."

Sasuke's hold on the edge of the table tightened in the slightest; Itachi was irking him. _Badly_. The simple silver band he sported day in and day out may not have been the most 'grand' per se, but it meant _something_ to him. How much or how little, he was not yet ready to admit to himself.

"Itachi, that's enough." His father raised his hand in a swift motion, signaling for Itachi to cease immediately. He did, but not before sparing Sasuke amused eyes.

The stony man's voice was low and booming. "While I do agree with you to an extent, Itachi, there are far more pressing issues to address at the moment."

"But Father, is it not _odd_ that the son of Uchiha Fugaku is parading around like a common pauper?" He said it as _sweetly_ as he could. "It's embarrassing."

His patience had reached a breaking point. This was enough. "Please, say what you want and be done with it. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. You're making me _itch_, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled in response.

The oldest of the three leaned forward in his seat, giving Sasuke a grave stare as he began to speak. "Very well then, Sasuke. What I am saying is something that I'm sure you've heard before. You will attend one of the highest rating universities in London, study for no less than two four-year terms, and then and only _then _will you be allowed to become chief executive officer of this company… _My_ company."

Frank and bitter was Uchiha Fugaku.

However, the quick answer seemed second nature to Sasuke, and it was one that Fugaku as well as Itachi had expected.

"I wont."

Defiance.

"Sasuke, why do you constantly refuse your fate? It's inescapable," his father explained.

Itachi added to Sasuke's foul mood, "Don't be so foolish, Little Brother. It's not as if you have an actual say in the matter. And I'm sure you already know this; it's impossible to go against Father's wishes."

"For _you_, maybe," Sasuke snorted.

His brother—his older brother, one whom he used to recognize as a steadfast leader when he was a mere child—was now nothing more than the _spineless_ pawn of The Uchiha Group. That in itself disgusted him about his brother; but even more so, Fugaku.

He did not seem to view Itachi and Sasuke as his sons, only as convenient tools to advance the family business.

…_Despicable_.

Itachi coolly leaned forward, placed one hand on the polished brown table, and the other into his finely tailored black slacks. "For _anyone_," he reinstated.

Sasuke was not swayed by the truth in his words, but he _would_ challenge them without a second thought. "Will you tie me down, then?"

"_What_?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes into threatening slits at the preposterousness of his inquisition.

"Will you tie me down and _force_ me to go?" he asked again with unabashed audacity, a playful look in his young eyes.

Secretly, Itachi was impressed at his brother's valiant daring.

In a bored tone, he continued his statement, "If not, then just shut both your mouths right now. I'm not studying abroad and I don't want your stupid company."

"I see… So this is what it has come down to, Little Brother?"

Boldly, he nodded.

Itachi once again stood straight. "That's really a shame, then. –No, I will _not_ physically force you to do anything that you oppose this strongly… But do realize that there are methods to make you do as we wish, Little Brother."

Sasuke's intense frown deepened considerably at the ominousness in Itachi's tone. "Spare me the idle threats, Itachi."

Sasuke just barely noted that they were _almost_ as empty as their father's heart.

When Sasuke felt a numb vibrating in his pocket, the thoughts of Itachi as well as his predicament were temporarily forgotten. He extracted the electronic device, before peering down at the brightly lit screen.

_way 2 b an hour lte, asshole!!1! im sad & FLAILING~! :D_

Immediately after examining the almost inexplicable message, Sasuke silently stood from his seat. Amused, he allowed the tiniest of smirks to grace his handsome features before slipping the device back into his pocket.

"Sasuke," Fugaku eyed him unhappily, and his name was more an order than a request. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have a prior engagement," he explained, taking a meager contentment in the fact that his father would most likely be displeased with his sudden, rude departure. With his lack of respect.

Itachi once again revealed a cynical smile. "Then, would you like me to call you a car, Little Brother?"

"No," came his stony reply. When he was half way out of the room, he glanced over his shoulder and at the unmoving forms of his older brother and father. Upon witnessing Fugaku's discreet seething, he flashed a careless, yet condescend smirk. "I'll walk."

-x.o.x-

"_Oh_, Uchiha-sama, it was very nice seeing you again! Please come back soon, sir."

He acknowledged the brunette doorwoman the best way he knew how; with a hard smile, albeit terribly false. He was not one for polite pleasantries and such, for it was all-awkward for him. He hadn't been trained with people skills as a child… and it now showed as a young adult.

With a simple flick of the wrist, Sasuke bid the young woman adieu the best he could without seeming overly abrupt. He shoved his hands into his pockets before striding into the brisk spring air. He was more than eager to exit the godforsaken place, one of the many buildings under Uchiha Fugaku's control.

The mere thought of his father's name perturbed him beyond all rationality. And his face… it made his stomach churn. His name left a bitter taste in his mouth, and it was true Sasuke was _not_ in the slightest form fond of him.

Squinting at the overly bright sun as he walked, he could only faintly remember a time in his childhood when his father wasn't such a deplorable man. It was a time when Uchiha Fugaku wasn't infamously known worldwide for being the heartless, ever frowning businessman that he was, but rather as the well-liked father of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Although aloof, he was the least bit bearable.

He supposed that his father used to smile back then, too—it was a distant memory now.

His family life was relatively normal back then; as normal as it went. On any given summer afternoon, he could be spotted backdoors in the Zen garden with Itachi. He would be fully enamored in whatever Itachi was saying, usually something trivial about the multi-colored Koi fish in the pond or something of the sort. He was only seven, and at that time, it was fascinating. _Anything_ coming from his older, wiser brother was fascinating. He ador_ed_ him.

His mother would be in the kitchen, preparing for supper. And all the while, his unsociable father would be in the living room, wholly absorbed in the day's newspaper. He didn't usually tend to pay him or Itachi any mind, seeming to find Current Events much more interesting than either of his two sons could ever be. When he did acknowledge them, he'd droned on and on about how one day, he would become a wealthy, influential businessman able to provide for all of them—Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto—and that no one would dare cross his path…

No one.

That was okay, because back then it seemed to only be a wistful dream of his father's. But one day, it happened. His father was seated in the parlor as usual, and he received a phone call.

Unconsciously, Sasuke immediately thought it ominous.

Everything changed after that.

From that day forward, Sasuke rarely saw his father. When he did, he wore a grim looking suit, and he appeared even more so unapproachable than normal. He did, after all, have a reputable job now. He worked as an attorney at a little known law firm.

It should have been good enough for his father, Sasuke seethed.

But it _hadn't been_.

He slowly worked his way up the company, utilizing underhanded tactics and shameful business deals to overthrow the organization. That no name business was almost instantaneously under new management; _The Uchiha Group_.

Certainly after that, he became the influential businessman that he had yearned to be. He soon branched out from law and began opening high-end string of hotels with the excess money, all under the same name.

What Uchiha Fugaku desired, he received.

That was why on one particular occasion, twelve-year-old Sasuke did not speak. He did not speak as he witnessed his father with a blonde-haired woman. _Mommy has black hair… _He did not speak as his mother inquired to his uncharacteristic silence the next morning; or as his father gave him a knowing, grave look. He did not speak as he witnessed a familiar incident with a sultry redhead only days later.

He did not speak, even though he was knowledgeable to the various affairs that his father had with multiple women for _years_. He did not speak because his father told him not to, and Sasuke always did as he was told.

It was different now, however. He was an now a young man of twenty-one years, wise from experience; no longer a feeble twelve-year-old boy too debilitated with the fear of no longer having a stable family. No longer would be bended to his father's will.

The life of the head of The Uchiha Group consisted of ruining the careers of morally upright men, some of whom had families to provide for; and Sasuke wanted nothing of it.

It turned decent mean sour.

Fugaku was a prime example.

Sasuke, even now, could hardly forget the looks on his mother's face whenever night came… Missing his father, though believing that it was worth it, for he was performing reputable deeds on the family's behalf. Sasuke knew differently, though.

_He's not thinking about you, mother. He doesn't even care…_

He should have told her back then, but what would have came of it? It would have killed his mother, and what would she do? Divorce him? Wouldn't they have been worse off if that had occurred…?

The guilt was still there, even now. Perhaps it was already too late to mention anything to his beloved mother, for the lies had been simmering for years, perhaps even more painful than before.

It took all the willpower in Sasuke for him to simply shove the memories out of his clouded mind as he finally reached his destination. He ran one hand through his black locks exasperatedly, before entering a small café.

It was warm, and he faintly noted as the fragrance of hot coffee and sweet milk filled his nostrils. He examined the place absentmindedly before finally deciding to head over to a table in the far back of the quaint café. He ungracefully plopped down in the seat.

"Well ho-_ho_! Look who decided to show up!" A watch was slid across the table and it slipped into his lap. Sasuke bent his head to tiredly, impassively blink at it. "And guess _what_? You're only and hour and thirty minutes late! Nice _going_, Sasuke."

He raised his head until his onyx eyes fell upon an intense bright blue gaze. On the other side of the circle table sat a rather peeved Uzumaki Naruto, whose blonde hair contrasted sharply with the serene ambiance.

His loud voice broke through the quiet chatter of the many patrons; "Now, if you have a good _reason_ for your lateness, then maybe I'd be willing to take you back… and _maybe_ you won't sleep on the couch tonight…" he pursed his lips. "…just _maybe_."

Sasuke slumped, averting his eyes from that of Naruto's. "Be _quiet_, idiot. You don't even know the half of it." He quietly sighed and placed his chin in the palm of his pale hand. "And please refrain from sending me stupid messages. It's distracting."

"_Oh_?" The blonde's face went from ridiculously 'enraged' to _disturbingly_ delighted. "How do they make you _feel_, exactly…?"

Sasuke only looked at him wholly unimpressed, eyes half lidded.

Naruto the briefly mulled over his friend's irritatingly placid tendencies, only a little disappointed that his humor had failed to crack a smile on the male's face. "Geesh Sasuke, you're such a _killjoy_…"

"And you're surprised?"

Both men looked up at the source of the mellifluous voice. Sasuke was particularly enchanted; she was soft and sweet. She was a petite woman with shiny pink locks down to her chest, with a pair of glossy green eyes to boot. She wore a playful smile as she stood behind Naruto's chair.

Naruto strained his neck to stare up at the girl standing behind him. However, he could hardly view her entire face. "Sakura… your boobs look a _lot_ bigger from this angle…"

She took to a nervous laugh as she glanced at Sasuke, using her entire palm to obscure the blonde's wandering eye. "Next time, you should probably keep that to yourself…"

"Sakura, I said they _looked_ bigger! 'Never said they were!" his voice was muffled under her palm.

"Sakura…" Sasuke, who was growing bored, stood from his seat and headed toward the door. "Let's go already."

"Oh, right!" She hurried after him, the slightest bit apologetic for being so abrupt. "Uh, I'll see you later, Naruto! You should drop by later on!"

Naruto folded his arms across his chest in an displeased childish manner, offended at his 'friends'' sudden departure. He slumped as he glanced around at the now empty table, watching as Sakura scurried after a rather swift Sasuke.

"Yeah, ditch me for a _chick_; just like Sasuke."

-x.o.x-

"Thanks for picking me up, Sasuke-kun…"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and made a small sound to signal the acceptance of her gratitude.

The girl walked close to his side, attempting to keep up with the pace of his stride. She hugged her purse close to her chest, watching the ever impassive man discreetly in her peripherals. His eyes were glued straightforward, and his fine lips were pressed into a line.

Sometimes, the girl was left to wonder if he ever made any other facial expression.

Noticing her gaze, he wordlessly tilted his head to meet her scrutiny.

She turned away quickly—Sasuke revealed an amused smirk at her expense—and managed a nervous giggle. Her hand went up to her hair, using slender fingers to rub at it in a uneasy fashion.

Looking at everything other than his face, she sputtered, "You uh… Y-you wouldn't _believe_ the day I've had, Sasuke-kun…" she spoke, even knowing that he wasn't one for idle conversation. It was worth a try, at least. He only looked at her, and she continued.

"So. There was this lady who asked for a fat-free mocha latté earlier, which was a _ridiculous_ order to begin with, and then she gets it, and says that she can _taste _the fat! Seriously, what type of ungrateful person says that?" Sakura sighed exasperatedly, thinking back to the event. "I swear, if I wasn't in fear of being fired, I would tell some of these people about themselves…"

He nodded, though she wasn't sure whether it was in agreement, or to indicate that he was just hardly listening.

Thoughtful, she glanced up at a terse Sasuke. "What about _you_? How'd that rendezvous with your brother and father go?"

"Fine," he lied, muttering. "Just the same old crap…"

"Like what?"

"Life," he answered briefly, wanting to satisfy her inquisitive nature, yet not seeking to divulge too much unnecessary information. There was no purpose in telling her that there was a possibility he was moving away; no matter how slim.

Sakura brought her hand up to her face, absentmindedly studying the silver band on her ring finger. "Really now?" she asked softly, "He came all the way from London… just to talk about _life_?" The pink haired woman raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Yes. And there really is no need for your interrogation."

Playfully, she smiled at his blunt disposition. "But you never actually _tell_ me about what's going on with you, Sasuke-kun. If you're having some type of personal dilemma, I want to be able to help…" Sakura paused in a brief contemplation. "Being that I am what I _am_, I should be able to read you like the back of my hand. I should be in tune with _the very fiber of your being_. I should be able to _feel_ you insi—"

Sasuke paused, and finally allowed himself to study the pleasantly obtrusive female.

She stopped as well, watching him carefully. She blinked. "Sasuke-kun…?"

He took a step toward her, at which, she backed away hesitantly. She felt her heart instantaneously flutter at the intensity of his stare. He continued stepping forward until, finally, her back came into contact with a glass window. That of a flower shop, it seemed. Her mind was too clouded to actually pay any attention to it.

Sakura sputtered breathlessly. "Um, I… I d-don't know if… if we… Sasuke-k—"

He placed his hands on the wall just above her soldiers and leaned in closely. "You should be able to feel me _where_?"

Bashfully, her hands found and grasped onto his arms. Nervous at his close proximity, she looked away from him. The young woman managed an uneasy chuckle, before mustering the courage to softly speak. "Well I… I didn't mean it literally, of course. N-not yet, at least… I mean, I didn't realize that you were such a pervert, Sasuke-kun."

She thought that her heart would stop when he impishly smirked at her. "…It's natural."

And, immediately after, he kissed her.

* * *

Authoress Note: Yes, they're already in a relationship. I just blew your mind, huh?

Anywho, I worked on this for about a week. Heh! I know it seems a bit… _slow_ (or fast) to start up, but I can guarantee that things get better. And, while I am a HORRIBLE updater, with PROMISES THAT ARE ALMOST NEVER FULFILLED, I have a bit of hope for this… Actually, unlike my other stories, up to chapter three has been written in my handy dandy notebook… go figure. I also am having a _ton_ of fun writing Itachi and Sasuke in this situation.

So yeah, don't be so harsh with the reviews, okay? I went a bit out of my comfort zone with this… :/

Review (softly)


	2. her

Authoress' Note: LOL; my imaginary fans have given up on me. But, I promised myself that I would finish this story, and since I am enjoying it quite a bit, I will :]

Note(s): Psh… zip, nada, zilch, nil, zippo!

Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, Hinata would just jump Naruto already, and peripheral ShikaTema would cease to exist.

* * *

**life, unwritten**

chapter 02: her

The mild silence of the room was suddenly broken when a lethargic Sakura released a graceless moan, before flopping over to lie on her belly. Her young, almost porcelain face fell against the cool paper of a thick textbook, and she allowed her wary eyelids to shut. "This studying stuff…" she sighed, though her voice was muffled by the book. "…seriously isn't for me. Perhaps I should just wing finals, huh?"

The blonde lying atop the bed appeared to have not been paying Sakura any heed at all. She was fully enamored in texting, her cellular phone held above her head. "You're only a sophomore in college, Sakura; it's too early to 'wing' anything… Studying isn't that difficult anyhow, so I don't see why you're so sick of it already."

Sakura seemed taken aback by the girl's statement. Suddenly sitting upright, as if startled, her green eyes glared daggers through her nonchalant companion.

"Because, Ino, in case you haven't noticed, I have a _ton_ of hassles! "My job at the café is just exhausting, but _hey_, I can't quit because I have to pay tuition for this here 'swanky' college, I can hardly understand half the _junk_—_" _Her pale hand slapped the open textbook for added, albeit unnecessary, emphasis_. _"—in this idiotic, poor excuse for a premedical course book! –Seriously, it's so outdated…" The girl trailed off softly, absentmindedly scanning the pages.

Laughing at Sakura's expense—which earned the blonde an ugly scowl—Ino tore her eyes away from the ceiling and flopped over from her backside onto her belly. She propped her body up using her elbows, and placed her chin in the nook that it formed. "Melodrama suits you, darling. I didn't know that this level of oversimplification existed in you, Sakura. I'm impressed."

The roseate girls scoffed. "Well don't _you_ know so many big words…? It's easy to say that kind of thing when you're _not_ a college student working a minimum-wage job to pay nearly half your tuition…"

"Things could be worse," Ino suggested, her tone now light and frivolous. "I mean, you're job is _great_. Almost every customer there is someone you know from here, and you get a _massive_ amount of tips everyday… Besides, if I recall correctly, Sasuke offered to pay your tuition for you, and you so _politely_ refused."

Sakura was getting ready to retort something fierce, but stopped short as she realized that it was the truth. Last year, just before she had been employed at the local café, she had confidedher money troubles to him. She had declined him though; she didn't honestly believe that she required nor deserved such generous assistance.

She sighed at the recollection. "Yeah, I remember… but I'm not a charity case. And Sasuke-kun doesn't owe me a thing."

"But, he _is_ loaded. And pretty famous around these parts 'cause of his dad." Ino cocked her head slightly to the side, briefly mulling over the habitually impassive man. "Why that brooding buffoon of a beau is always willing to be so generous to you, I'll never understand."

"I'll have you know that my Sasuke-kun is _not_ a brooding buffoon," The woman then gave a far off look, before whispering dreamily, "Sasuke-kun is but a selfless scar bestowed upon my undeserving breast." She confirmed, endeavoring her hardest not break into an intense smile. Simply bringing up his name sent her into a nirvana that she could not explain.

"Thanks a lot _Shakespeare_," she commented, ignoring the vibrations coming from her phone.

Mustering the strength to stand from her sitting position, Sakura chose not to regard Ino's gentle joshing, and instead crossed the room and proceeded to shove the large book into her book bag.

"Seriously though," Sakura muttered softly, "I'm curious about Sasuke-kun. He rarely speaks of his family, so I wanted to at least meet his father and brother yesterday; but Sasuke insisted that he go alone… Do you think he's embarrassed of me?"

Ino looked almost offended on Sasuke's behalf. "Are you _crazy_? The way that that man _grabs_ at you…! Ugh, so shameless, but let's not even go there. No, Sakura, of course not. Maybe he just thinks it's to early for you to meet him… maybe he secretly hates his family… maybe he wants to _oo_ you first. Maybe you're just overanalyzing the situation."

She plopped down on the opposite bed, one of which was covered with iridescent sheets. Out of all of Ino's ridiculous speculation, one particularly piqued her interest. She inquired, "What does… '_oo'_ mean?"

"What else…?" Ino asked seriously, almost appalled at Sakura's obliviousness. "Intercourse!"

"Are you stupid?! I'm _not_ waiting all the way until after we're married to meet his family! Who can even see that far in the future?!"

"Sakura, how naïve are you?" A rhetorical question, Sakura realized when she attempted to answer. "Don't let some stale tradition dictate when you're ready." Ino turned to once again lie on her back. "You'll know when it's the right time… and when it happens, it happens."

Whilst Ino once again took to texting in the air, Sakura was left pondering Ino's words.

It had been a subject she had shied around for a while now. Although Sasuke had never outright approached her about the matter, it still bothered her. She felt things escalating between them at certain time, but she would never admit it; she didn't think that it was something that actually required attention. After all, the mere mentioning of the subject made her go insane.

In all actuality, Sasuke in himself drove her insane.

From his strange methods of courting her which had turned out to be a drawn-out, hazy blur of events too convoluted to reminisce—to his dismal, brooding tendencies. They made her boyfriend appear even more alluring, though she had yet to decipher the mystery that was Uchiha Sasuke. She had only skimmed the surface.

_Maybe then he'd actually trust me a bit more…?_

The girl broke into a mortified blush and buried her face into her hands.

Were she and Sasuke actually prepared… for _that_?

-x.o.x-

Uchiha Itachi stood in the doorway of a den, just one of the many rooms of the remote villa. He scanned the dimly lit room, searching for sign of his father. He heard close to nothing; only the dull cackling from the fireplace. Deciding that the Uchiha patriarch was not currently present, he spun on his heels to continue his search of the remainder of the villa.

"Is there something in which you seek, Itachi?"

Itachi was caught off guard by the booming question, but he could only smirk; his Father always was a rather sly man. The lean man turned around to casually lean his broad shoulder against the wooden doorframe. The potent stench of wood and alcohol mixed and reached his nostrils; it was nostalgic, in an odd way.

Deciding that he'd rather not recall such memories of his childhood, Itachi's dark, brooding eyes stared into the back of the chair positioned in the center of the den, directly before the fireplace. He realized that this was precisely were his father sat.

"Yes, Father. Indeed there is," he confirmed, his smooth voice conveying a level of unwanted amusement. "As I'm sure you already know, you and I are returning to London in the morning, though you have not yet accomplished what you have traveled here for. I've come to inquire as to whether or not we once again return empty-handed."

Fugaku grumbled bitterly, already knowledgeable about the situation. "You say it as though I have a choice. Of course it is not what I desire, but that brother of yours is certainly a persistent one. I wish to retire soon, but Sasuke is prolonging the process with this undying disobedience of his…"

Then, the reoccurring inquisition once again appeared in Itachi's mind: why not entrust _him_ with the company in lieu of Sasuke? Itachi was more that willing to accept the company from his father, and yet, Fugaku had not requested it of him. Of course he was already a renowned attorney, but he would accept company in a heartbeat.

He didn't quite understand it; perhaps he never would.

"Of course you know the source of this disobedience," Itachi then said, with the slightest bit of irritation presence in his tone. "It is stemmed from his resentment of you… as well as of me."

"That should not matter. Sasuke is my son and should do as I say…" Itachi watched from the doorway as Fugaku reached forward and gripped a half empty glass filled with a translucent brown liquid. "Just as you have, Itachi; and is your career not rewarding?"

He felt the room grow colder and colder by every passing moment, but he did not blink. He replied, "It is, Father, but Sasuke is not I. He does not want to be exposed to the same world that I have seen, and perhaps that is his destiny."

"His destiny is one that I have planned; do you question my motives, Itachi?"

He took a moment to ponder the situation. What would actually come of this? He had high doubts that his younger brother would be able to escape this predicament; even _with_ his insight. Itachi did not harbor any ill feelings toward his brother. He only believed that because he had followed the path that Fugaku had paved for him, Sasuke would turn out the same.

Successful.

Influential.

Albeit unfulfilling, his job made him who he was. And for that, he could not scorn his father.

His lids lowered bitterly; sacrifices had to be made for the ones he loved. So, for now, he would assist his father. He wanted to see his brother become a man even greater than he.

"No," he shortly answered, "But how far can you go if he is unwilling?"

Fugaku laughed a wheezing, foreboding laugh; Itachi felt a chill. "I assumed that you would at least be knowledgeable of that_. _We must approach him on a personal level, Itachi."

"Oh? And what exactly do you mean, Father?"

"As if you don't know…" Fugaku placed the now empty glass back onto the table with a tiny clink. "We must first find the one closest to him…"

Now, Itachi stood straight in the doorway as the direness of the situation began to sink in. Exactly what measures was Fugaku willing to resort to in order to influence Sasuke? "Other than mother, do you speak of Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, of course," he answered plainly. "Do we have any other options at this point?"

"…No, we do not."

"Very well. Only I shall return in the morning, Itachi. You shall stay here and influence his departure to London. Do not fail me, understand?"

Itachi tensed, though he would never show it. "Yes, Father."

"Very well then. Come, Itachi, let us celebrate the beginning…"

Stepping forward, Itachi decided that until today, he had never tasted anything as bitter.

* * *

Authoress' Note: And they enjoyed some alcohol at Sasuke's expense. Hahaha; I'M SO BAD. =]

And OMG. Did I just give Itachi somewhat of a soul? Whaaaaat?

Now, onto other stuffs:

This chapter was short, and so can be considered an early filler. Not very eventful, BUT KEY EVENTS. (Ironic, huh?) :D So, things pick up in chapter tres! Have a great week/weekend, whatever it is when I submit this chapter~!

No SasuSaku in this chap, but review softly in spite, m'kay?


	3. they

Authoress' Note: I don't… have any words. :D

Standard disclaimer applies.

Note(s):

1) Long. Ish.

2) Pleasantly, yet slightly OOC!Sasuke. And I'm sorry, I really am, but it's rather difficult to try and write Sasuke in this particular situation. Deep down, he's really just a mama's boy waiting to be pampered by mommyyyy =]

* * *

**life, unwritten**

chapter 03: they

Three beeps…

There were always three blaring beeps, a five-second hiatus, and then the process repeated itself.

The fact that she heard this meant that it was most definitely six thirty ante meridian: time to rise.

Grumbling reluctantly, Sakura released a weak moan, and reached out from underneath her bed sheets. Her fingertips brushed against the dresser, where she blindly felt around for the noisy alarm clock. Discovering the 'off' button too difficult to find, she roughly tugged on the item until it dully crashed onto the floor. Sighing, she embedded it in her mind that she would yet again have to purchase a new digital clock.

She tiredly rose from her bed before pulling her long pink hair into a messy ponytail and grabbing a pale hoodie, Sakura headed out of the dark room, cellular phone in tow.

Bathing and brushing her teeth, for now, had to wait. She would concern herself with hygiene after clearing her mind. For the past two weeks or so, Sakura had taken to a morning walk around campus every morning, thought she didn't have an actual reason to.

It wasn't long before Sakura found herself roaming the college campus. It was brisk out this morning, a slight wind chilling her ever so slightly. She could just barely see the mild orange sun rising in the horizon, bathing the grounds in warm rays. The girl allowed herself to study her surroundings, absentmindedly noting a few students heading to morning classes.

The young woman, still drowning in the dull haze of sleep, raised her phone to her face, her expression twisting to discontent.

_Sasuke isn't answering… _

And it was more than just a bit peculiar, considering his disposition. Though he wasn't the overtly affectionate type, he certainly wasn't one to outright ignore her either. But then, there were several things to ponder on Sakura's part: perhaps he already had plans for this morning; perhaps he had slept in on this particular morning; or, perhaps, he had simply grown bored with their relationship and Sakura as a whole, and decided to seek out another woman…

She released an exasperated sigh and almost laughed at her ridiculousness; it was much too early in the day for such irrational, frantic thoughts.

_Sasuke_…

She honestly didn't believe that Sasuke had it in him. He didn't have the time, nor—Sakura chuckled to herself—patience to even consider being unfaithful to her. Despite the half-truth, it didn't stop her from wondering. They had been together for a little more than a year now, so wasn't it about time that they become more… _intimate_?

She couldn't help basing their relationship on conventions. She was only Haruno Sakura, an ordinary, insecure college student. And he was _Uchiha Sasuke_… couldn't he have chosen someone better looking that she? Why did he find her more alluring than any other girl was?

Why, exactly, had he preferred her…?

She couldn't help these insecurities. Even though _she_ may not have been ready, at the drop of a hat, it would be unproblematic for Sasuke to find a more than willing female to fulfill his apparent needs.

That fact jolted Sakura's fingers to move again, dialing the all-too-familiar number.

_Alas, no answer…_

Sullenly closing her phone to a quite snap, Sakura felt pathetic at her own desperation. Why exactly was she like this, anyway? It seemed as though when she finally attained someone that belonged to her and only _her_, she was quick and eager to stifle it with attention. She wasn't sure where the clingy trait stemmed from, but she was sure that it could prove disastrous if not handled properly. Therefore, for the time being, she would give Sasuke what she presumed crucial space.

Walking resolutely, the petite girl decided that she would assess such matters later in the day.

Her stride suddenly came to a screeching halt when she witnessed the presence of another up ahead. Seated on a cement bench was an unfamiliar man, dressed in a sophisticated, all black business suit. Sakura strained her eyes to get a better look, for it was odd for someone so well dressed to be out on campus so early.

Who was he, a professor? The dean, perhaps? No—

Her rapid thoughts came to a stop when the man became aware of her as well.

When he first noticed her, he made no outward expression. His face was young and unmarred, lips pulled into an impassive line. After watching her for a moment or two, the gentleman finally stood, one hand tucked away in his pocket.

Her hands dropped stiffly to her sides, and she unconsciously gripped her cell phone tightly in her hand. As he inched toward her, a plethora of things rushed through her head.

Should she run…? Surely, that would have been the smartest of things to do in this situation, but there were a multitude of possibilities. He would think it offensive—and she would be beyond mortified—if she fled, only to realize him innocuous.

Before she realized it, the man was only inches away from where her feet were rooted. The pink-haired woman strained her neck to look at him, too frozen with—fear, was it? Or something of the sort—to move from her spot.

She couldn't help but become instantly enamored by his eyes; jet-black and glossy, smoldering with silent intensity. No, she had never seen this man before, and yet, he was so strangely familiar to her.

"Good morning, Haruno Sakura." And the once straight face of his upturned into a good-natured smile. Both hands now in his pockets, he bent over slightly and came eye-to-eye with the stunned woman.

_Haruno… Sakura…?_

Yes, Haruno Sakura. That was her name. But how had a person such as he discovered it?

The instant she noticed she was hesitating, she was jolted back into reality and manage a stammered response. "O-oh, uh… G-good morning. I… I _suppose_…" Her voice had faded with the breeze, for she didn't believe that she possessed the will to speak. Even so, the obvious curiosity had not been lost on her. "How do you… how do you know—"

His smile had now waned into an amused smirk. "You're shorter than I envisioned you to be, Haruno Sakura. And your hair…" He allowed himself the view. "Even more so brilliant."

Apprehensively, the girl clutched the phone tighter. "Um, thank you…"

"No problem at all, Haruno-san." She tentatively watched as the man stood to his full height, carefully examining her. And she couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were some of those that he had seen before.

"Now," he suddenly spoke, the amusement now absent from his tone. "I was hoping that you'd be able to assist me with something, Haruno-san. Would that be too much trouble for you?"

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she considered her answer carefully; he seemed like an honest enough person. What was the worst that could become of her? "No, not at all…"

"Very well," he said, oblivious to her apparent anxiety.

Sakura flinched when the man raised his arm, as she was bracing herself for what she believed was an oncoming strike. Instead, though, the man had elevated his arm a little over her shoulder, pointing past her.

"Back there. Is that dormitory the residency of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura nervously turned her head, staring at the building in which she had only moments ago exited. She doubtfully nodded without a second thought.

"Thank you, Haruno Sakura. You've been an immense help." Lowering his arm, he offered a friendly smile in thanks. He simple brushed passed her immediately after, waving his hand in parting.

Sakura could only helplessly watch as the mysterious man made way towards student housing. There was a mild feeling of anticipation and regret; what exactly had she just done?

-x.o.x-

Even though Sasuke detested the smell of hospitals, clinics, and the like, he had grown accustom to them by now.

They always smelled the same to him: of potent disinfectant alcohol and impending death. After about two years of the same mundane routine every Saturday morning, he had learned to disregard the two stenches mingling together, feeding into his increasing morbid frustrations. It was an apparently endless cycle that couldn't be avoided.

And in the deepest part of his being that he would never acknowledge, Sasuke was scared of it.

Scared for his mother.

Scared of what would become of him without her.

What did the white walls of this hospice signify, anyway? _A peaceful end_? Was that what it meant to 'encourage': a life lost before it's time?

Silently cursing at such thoughts, Sasuke stopped before a pastel blue door. _Room 324_, stationed in the sector for the terminally ill. For a while, he only stared at the door, his fingertips hanging loosely at the cool steel of the silver knob. He pondered over whether or not he actually wanted to enter, for it was more than possible that today was the day. Today could have been the day that his mother was finally lost from his less than perfect world, and he wasn't sure if he actually desired to know.

The entire thing was simply tiring. Physically and emotionally draining.

Habitually, this was what he went through. The mundane visit to the hospice in which his ailing mother was being held, the uncertainly as to whether or not his mother would still be breathing when he arrived. The stress of it all was killing him. While he loved his mother to the very ends of his soul, this routine had to end, eventually.

Uchiha Mikoto was dying.

He'd have to come to terms with it, whether he was ready or not.

When the poor man had finally mustered the courage to grip the chill doorknob with more vigor, he did not waste a second and roughly pushed the rusty door to an open.

Her room was still as he remembered; clean and plain. The curtains were half pulled, allowing the early morning rays of sunlight to flood through. There were a few brilliantly colored bouquets of half-wilted flowers, most indicating a melancholic farewell. In the middle of the room, he wasn't surprised to see her simply laying in the center of the bed immobile, just as she usually was. A single ray of golden sunshine bathed her body in an ominous light, as if she were a sort of celestial being.

Quietly stepping into the room, the lean man tensely shut the door behind him with a hushed click. Everything was just as it should have been, he mused, even the ever-constant beep. The beep that signified that his mother was indeed still alive, even though not well. This was how he hoped it would stay, but he knew that her time was quickly fading.

Sasuke took a seat beside the bed, being overly careful not to tangle himself within the various tubes and wires lining her bed. He watched her then, for a long while. He wasn't sure for how long. All he could focus on was his mother's weary face, and where she had found the will to last this long.

How had she become this strong?

When would that seemingly impenetrable resolve finally give way?

Indeed, it scared Sasuke to death.

The sight of his mother with tubes and respirators, the knowledge that she couldn't live without these objects, the fact that she was becoming progressively worse as each day passed… It scared him to know that his only weakness was lying before him, hardly hanging on to the narrow thread of life.

Gradually, the aged and barely alive woman before him began to stir. Her eyes opened in a sleepy haze, blank and thoughtless. He did not flinch—nor breathe—as her tired eyes, still bursting with the energetic will to live, soon connected with his. Underneath the hazy respirator, Sasuke could make out a blurry smile.

It was comfort enough for now.

"Sasuke… Is that you? Itachi?"

He didn't flare at the mention of the name as he usually did. Instead, he took the brief opportunity to silently cogitate over the fact that his beloved mother's eyesight was waning.

In spite of himself, Sasuke weakly confirmed that it was him. "It's Sasuke."

Her eyes seemed to light up in the slightest, suddenly joyful at his presence, "Oh… Sasuke…" She focused on him, as if wanting to memorize her child's very being. "It's nice to see you again, Sasuke… You look well…"

He nodded in verification and scooted the chair closer to the bed, wanting to get a better look at his wan mother. Tense fingers sat at the edge of the bed, because he didn't know how to deal with himself in the particular occurrence.

There was a brief while in which Sasuke silently stared at his fingers, apparently pensive. His brows pulled into a loose, worried scowl. Mikoto couldn't help feeling more concerned for the current state of her son, rather than herself.

As tenderly as she could, she quietly inquired as to Sasuke's thoughts. "Sasuke… is something the matter, dear?"

Apprehensively, the boy shamefully met his mother's eyes. Was he actually so selfish that he would allow his problems to become his mother's…?

"No," he lied shortly, tearing his eyes away from her.

She laughed a hoarse, cheerless laugh. "You know, Sasuke, as a child, you never could look me straight in the eye and lie in the same instance… I guess you never grew out of it…" Smiling nostalgically, she continued, "Now tell me what's the matter, Sasuke."

Eyes stubbornly cast at the blue door to the side of him, Sasuke was shamed. Shamed at everything that was currently happening to her, and for everything that _had_ happened to her. Was this the way it was going to end? With his mother still blissfully oblivious to her husband's infidelity? With her caring about everyone except herself?

He felt the anger that had been festering suddenly flare once more, and his eyelids lowered into dangerous, hateful slits. He almost wanted to reprimand his mother for being the selfless, caring woman that she had grown to be. After a while of such unselfish behavior, people such as herself often became naïve and were the target of exploitation.

They looked at her as weak.

Vulnerable.

He knew that was what had occurred those years ago. With the never-changing knowledge that he would always have a loving wife to come home to, Fugaku began to think her expendable—unneeded, even.

That, above all of the man's disreputable deeds, was what had fueled his anger the most. How could his softhearted mother become the victim of such vile perfidy?

Struggling to prevent the abhorrence he felt from becoming visible in his person, Sasuke decided that his mother deserved to know. Even if in the end she was hurt beyond compare, the frail woman deserved to know.

"He doesn't care about you," he suddenly muttered darkly, without the need of his mother's gentle prodding. "He never gave a damn about youorus. You were more than he was worthy of… You always were."

When he suddenly heard a mellifluous laugh, his grip on the bed unconsciously eased. He stole a glance at his now radiant mother, whose face was glowing with the delight of unadulterated mirth. Despite her illness, he could feel the warmth emitted from her mother's pleasant laugh.

Hands on both sides of the bed to support herself, Mikoto struggled to lift her body and sit forward, all the while maintaining her soft chortle.

"You shouldn't force yourself," he offered hesitantly, watching as the woman adjusted her position.

She weakly waved the boy off, as if to call his worries insignificant. "You're too sweet a son, Sasuke… you truly are. But you shouldn't have worried about a thing like that; I'm fine."

He frowned at the fact that she treated the matter trivial, though he could harbor no ill feelings towards her. "He lied to you… He was sleeping with other women while he left us—and you—alone. How can you laugh at that?" He couldn't make sense of it.

Her laugh had at last faded into a content, wistful smile. "I'm not laughing because I think it's insignificant, Sasuke. Or even because I think it's funny, for that matter," she admitted, shifting in her bed, "I'm laughing because I've known… I've always known, and I'm fine with it. It's impossible to change his character, but you and Itachi meant more to me than a failed marriage ever could. I learned to cope, because you and your brother are my children… And I love you two more than anything."

In the end, Sasuke had wound up feeling more guilty than relieved. His mother had sacrificed her happiness for the sake of him, and, unfortunately, what he deemed a contemptible older brother. However, he could not fret, for he knew that was not what his mother wished of him.

Hopefully, one day he would finally come to terms with the fact that inadvertently, he had caused his mother a deal of unhappiness.

Exhausted with a mix of worry-guilt, Sasuke laid his head down atop his mother's lap, reminiscent of how he would years ago when he thought his mother in need of consolation. In reality, it was he—not his mother—who required the greatest amount of solace. For the first and last time in adulthood, Sasuke would allow himself this instant of renewed vulnerability.

With his mother's aged hands gently rubbing through navy locks, Sasuke appropriately murmured into her crisp sheets, "Happy Mother's Day."

-x.o.x.-

It was difficult to part with his mother, yet Sasuke had found the strength. His mother's words had offered him the slightest bit of closure, some of which would keep him sane for the time being.

Sasuke lethargically trudged up the shadowy, stuffy stairs of the student dormitory, having had arrived there only moments ago. When he reached his room, he fully intended on sleeping away the remainder of this Saturday morning. He had risen early to visit his mother, and after the conversation with her, he was mentally fried. The procedure was draining, not to mention the fact that he had afternoon classes later on.

On the walk back to his hopefully vacant room—he anticipated that Naruto, ever the wanderer, had gone out on another pointless dummy mission of "soul searching"—the man absentmindedly retrieve his phone, checking the device for any missed calls or messages.

It wasn't strange to find a few miscellaneous messages from one person or another; or three or four containing the usual useless nonsense from Naruto; but what did strike him as odd was the fact that he had received three missed calls from Sakura.

Sasuke was naturally one to overanalyze, so he couldn't help but wonder why she had attempted to reach him three different times. One call meant that she was most likely curious about his whereabouts, or, perhaps, she desired to grace him with one of her overly energetic good mornings. (One of which caused him to cringe more than she would ever know.) Another meant that she assumed his line was busy, or something coincidental of the sort. After which, she would usually proceed to seek him out in person or wait until the following day. Three, however, meant desperation. That there was something so important to be voiced that it simply could not be held off.

He frowned; there was the possibility of something urgent, so he would have to speak to Sakura before considering any sort of doze. Finally reaching his destination, he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and proceeded to tiredly fish for his keys.

"Little Brother, this place is quite… _insufficient _for someone of your stature, to say the least."

Keys half way to the doorknob, Sasuke stopped in withheld astonishment, though made no outward facial expression. He recognized that voice, had grown used to the presence, and was in no mood to actually deal with it. To deal with _him_, that poor excuse for a sibling.

"Leave."

And that was the nicest he could be with it.

The other man's hands were nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets, as if he was the one being troubled. Back against the wall and head tiled to the side, he carefully examined his sibling's unmoving form with mild interest. "Do not fuss, Little Brother, I will; but there are significant things that I have come to warn you of. Only because I'm concerned," and he dared smile immediately after.

He spat, "_Bullshit_, Itachi. I don't give a damn about whatever it is you have to say to me."

Itachi looked thoughtful, angling his head to absentmindedly stare at the white ceiling. "Really? I assumed that you of all people would be the slightest bit concerned. After all, Fugaku _is_ considering pulling the plug on Mother."

Suddenly, Sasuke's face twisted into unimaginable abhorrence. He had gone rigid in a mix of shock and anger, disbelieving to his brother's words. Were they actually willing to take it _that_ far? How could he use their mother as ultimatum? Itachi and Fugaku were disturbing, vile things…

Fists tightly balled, he fought the overwhelming urge to drive it into Itachi's face. He would demonstrate a bit of restraint for his mother's sake. "What the _hell_ are you spewing, bastard?" he growled, though Itachi was more entertained than frightened. "You say it so casually… She 's not expendable, and he sure as hell doesn't have a _damn_ say in whether she should die or not!"

Expression now grim, Itachi pushed himself off the wall to stand before his infuriated sibling. "You know that Mother has been sick for a quite a while now, Little Brother. The time for recovery has long ago passed."Sasuke barred his teeth in an animalistic manner. "You're her _son_, you asshole! How the hell can you say something like that?"

"As _such_, I no longer want her to be in pain."

Sasuke stopped himself, considering his word. "…Fugaku doesn't even have the power to do it."

"He can pull some strings down at the hospice; you know that as well as I do."

Sasuke eased, too enraged to properly voice his opposition. Itachi's lingering words were right; Fugaku had a sort of negative influence. That was what got him to the position he was in today. He had to consider his words and actions carefully, otherwise the _psychopaths_ that called themselves his family would certainly kill his mother…

Was any of it actually worth a life…?

His indecisive onyx eyes were now downcast, refusing to grace his wretched older brother with another undeserved glance. With subdued rage, he forced himself to ask, "Why are you the way you are, Itachi?"

He wanted to know what sparked the cruelty behind his words. What possessed him to do what he did?

Slightly taken aback by the abruptness of his question, he raised his eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean, Little Brother? Please, elaborate."

"Is the company actually worth conspiring to murder our mother?" At his silence, he asked again, this time more forceful. "_Is it, Itachi_? What's it in the company that makes it necessary for me to take it over instead of you? You're more than willing… I _know_ you are… _Dammit Itachi_, he's had you in the palm of his corrupt hand for so long that you don't even remember what moral is… It's sickening."

In all actuality, Itachi was offended at the truth his brother had given him. Who would have known that after all these years, naïve Sasuke would be the one offering him a slice of insight?

"When you say it that way, it sounds like homicide," Itachi sinisterly laughed. "But if you truly desire to know what you have just asked, you will have to ask father yourself. I do not know of his intentions, or why he requests what he requests of me. I simply obey."

"_You're a disgustingly spineless thing, Itachi_," he hissed sharply, instantly meeting his older brother's jaded gaze. "You and I know better than anyone what he's capable of—you know what he's already done, Itachi. You know what she went through, and yet you follow that bastard, 'obeying' every order he spews at you. You constantly submit to him as if he's some type of God… And now you tell me that he's willing to sacrifice his own wife just to advance that pathetic company of his…"

Fists balled, Sasuke chillingly muttered, "…He's nothing short of a devil… and _you_, a coward."

When Itachi took the opportunity to approach him after his tirade, his senses sharpened. The older man did not strike him though, only looked upon his brother as he took to digesting his words.

"You're still as emotionally unstable as I remember," he said simply, no longer staring at Sasuke, but instead at the young boy who used to hold him in high esteem. "And you're just as smart, Sasuke. So please do make a smart decision."

Despite his cryptic complement, Sasuke was more so offended at the fact that his words didn't seem to affect his brother in any obvious way.

Itachi, having still been taller than him, smiled down at Sasuke, whose hateful scowl had never left his face. It was an evocation of their childhood, when he supposed Sasuke wasn't so repulsed by his mere existence.

He placed his palm flatly atop Sasuke's head, smiling and tenderly patting him. This bit of nostalgia was one that he would savor for the time being. "After all… you still are my little brother, Little Brother."

Irritated by his degrading touch, Sasuke flicked his hand away, disregarding the way his brother's mood had went from sardonic to wistful. "…How did you even find me?"

Unabated, Itachi withdrew his hand, effortlessly slipping it back into his pocket. "A lovely petite woman with radiant pink hair…" He then spun on his heels, lazily waving a hand whilst taking his leave. "Hm. I'll see you then, Little Brother."

And Sasuke only stood there, attempting to make sense of his predicament and wondering if Itachi was truly the merciless, uncaring older brother he made himself out to be.

-x.o.x-

The first thing on Sakura's agenda was to pay Sasuke a visit. She planned to inquire about the mysterious male in which she had just moments ago encountered. Honestly, the man had an air of intimidation about him… Something about him didn't sit correctly with her.

When Sakura reached the top of the stairs of the student housing building, she was surprised to witness the very man walking her way. She caught the glimpse of a brief smile on his matured face before he brushed passed her, lightly clipping her shoulder as he did such. Blinking as if he were an illusion, she watched as the brooding man descended the stairs.

When he was out of her sight, she looked own the hall, surprised to see an unmoving Sasuke standing outside of his room. Scowling, the woman worriedly made her way toward him.

"Are you okay…?"

He was still completely rigid, his eyebrows tightly furrowed as if conflicted.

"_Sasuke_-_kun_," she called to the unresponsive man, tenderly prodding him in his broad shoulder. At her prod, he blinked once, coolly meeting Sakura's gaze. She asked again, "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"The keys, Sakura," he said slowly, as if in a trance. She nodded. "…they're on the floor."

"Oh…" she softly mouthed, glancing down at said keys. She reached down to retrieve the item, and while crouched over, she couldn't help but notice his hand. His hand… it was trembling. It was slight, almost unnoticeable, but it was nonetheless trembling. She wondered what could disturb the ever-stoic Sasuke to _this_ extent…

She then stood to her full height, taking the liberty of unlocking the door with ease.

Cursing inaudibly at the encounter, Sasuke stepped past her and into the room, wholly enamored in his thoughts. Sakura was more concerned than insulted at the way he had disregarded her, hardly acknowledging her presence. She shut the door behind her and tossed his keys atop the nearest dresser.

"Who was that guy, Sasuke?"

He settled on his bed exasperatedly, pulling off his shoes soon after. "He's my brother, _Sakura_," he irritably explained. _She_ was the one who had informed Itachi as to his exact whereabouts, after all.

Albeit enlightened, Sakura indignantly stood with her hand pressed to her hip. "I know you're not happy, Sasuke-kun, it's apparent. But I didn't know _who_ he was or that he would upset you."

"Exactly; he could have been a murderer for all you knew. Since when did you become inclined to answer to strangers anyway?" He tersely mumbled, simultaneously shedding his light jacket as well.

"_Inclined_?" She repeated, disbelieving. "I'm not _inclined_ to do anything. I'm just a helpful person by nature, Sasuke-kun. And if you would've introduced me to your brother and father, then perhaps I would've known that there was bad blood between you guys!"

"Think about it, Sakura." He stood from his bed and strode across the room, intending to hang his coat up on a hook nearest the door. "Because there _is_ bad blood, I don't want you to meet them in the first place. They're both bastards anyhow."

Glaring, Sakura plopped down atop the man's unmade bed, never once taking her eyes off him. "You shouldn't talk bad about your family," she offered, without inquiring as to his relationship to his mother. Even though she was curious, she supposed that their relationship was sour as well.

"Whatever; what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?"

"Yes, obviously," he confirmed, annoyed, "You called me three times."

Sakura released a light, nervous laugh and shied away from his scrutiny. "Right, _right_… I just wanted to see what you were doing… You know… _if you were with someone else_…"

He supposed that she hadn't intended him on hearing the last part. "If you're implying that I cheated on you, I didn't. I would've told you if I had." He honestly would have. After what his father had done to his mother, he wanted nothing more than to be _nothing_ like him.

"You're so blunt that it's intimidating, Sasuke-kun…" Sighing, she laid back atop his mattress, blinking up at the ceiling. "I'm just worried… aren't girls my age usually supposed to put out to their boyfriends?"

"It depends," she heard him say, and in an instant, she was no longer staring at the ceiling, but instead into onyx black orbs. Sasuke now hovered above her, hands in the bed just above her shoulders. "Are you or aren't you conventional?"

She said nothing for a short while, only reveled in the withheld vibrancy of Sasuke's beautifully black eyes. His and his brother's eyes were so uncanny to one another that she didn't know how she hadn't realized it before. They were lovely…

When she poked him in the center of his chest, it was then she discovered that he had discarded his navy blue shirt. She prodded at his cool, smooth skin, still absorbed in his effortlessly dashing appearance.

"It depends," she said, teasingly. "Are you or aren't you persuasive?"

A smirk playing at his thin lips, he unconsciously knew that the woman beneath him was growing increasingly more daring by the minute. Sensing this, he lowered himself until the tips of his bangs lightly brushed against her cheeks. "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

Though the girl said nothing in the time following, it was confirmation enough for Sasuke. He didn't waste another second as he once again lowered himself, this time allowing his lips to connect with her own.

Why was she always so warm…? Why was she the only thing capable of preventing him from losing his sanity when he was on the brink of very madness? Sakura was irresistible to him… and he didn't have the words--or the knowledge—to explain why.

Sakura hadn't believed that this level of tenderness existed in Uchiha Sasuke. Behind a harsh façade was a delicate, placid man. She smiled into his balmy kiss, for perhaps she had been the only one to experience this hidden side of him.

Her hands soon enlaced his head, slender fingers becoming tangled in thick raven locks. He responded with releasing a low grunt, and using one hand to reach underneath her blouse. Her stomach pleasantly clenched as he massaged the taut skin surrounding her navel, but whether it was in apprehension or lust, she did not know.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed anxiously, all-too-conscious of the way his moist lips rested at the corner of her mouth.

Frowning at her interruption, he pulled off her. "_What_?"

"I think… I think now's a good a time as any."

And, as soon as glinting black eyes met beautiful, bursting green, he knew that she was serious.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I guess that ending part wasn't actually necessary. I threw it in there as my gift. Yeah.

FLUFF FLUFF. UNADULTERATED FLUFF FLUFF.

I KNOW THAT MOTHER'S DAY IS ON THE SECOND SUNDAY IN MAY. I MADE IT SO THAT IT WAS ON A SATURDAY. SO WHAT. IT'S FANFICTION. =]

And yeah, they had HOT SEX. YES`YES. [=

Ehh, review softly/offer constructive criticism. I'll be humble today. 'Cause today's my birthday. Yeahh. I'm fifteen. :D


	4. thrill

_Re-upload. Sorry :)_

* * *

Authoress' Note: It's hard to get reviews. 'Nuff said.

Note(s): LOT'S of unnecessary fluff down here. Yeahh…

Disclaimer: Nahh. Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**life, unwritten  
**  
chapter 04: thrill

Sakura, despite the apparent necessity, could not focus on her professor's lecture. Instead, she allowed vibrant eyes to roam the hall, absentmindedly noting that a fair majority of the students were currently idle, just as she. She was seated in the back of the lecture hall, much too far away to get a clear view—much less concentrate—on the instructor's teachings.

The girl sighed, though refused to bash her throbbing head into the desk as she wished she could have. All she had to do was wait. Wait for it to finally be over. Until later in the afternoon, where she would be able to go out and _relax_ with—

The notion was temporarily forgotten when she received a rough nudge on her arm. Senses sharpening from the near inactive state they were in, she blinked, turning to regard the source of such a prod. Of course, it had been Ino. She seemed to be in the same uninterested predicament that Sakura was in, and curiosity was getting the best of her.

Ino scooted her seat closer to that of Sakura's, not wanting to disturb a fellow student. "_Hey, Sakura_," she harshly whispered, blue eyes searing with formidable inquisitiveness. "You look sorta tired, chick."

"_Hm_? What're you talking about? I'm just fine. I feel alert… and ready…" When she was going to end the faux statement explaining just how invigorated she felt, a harsh yawn intercepted her speech. Sakura cursed at such involuntary actions.

"_Yeah_, if you were dying," she explained dryly. "Why're you so tired anyhow?"

Sakura loosely shrugged. "I don't know. Just… late nights, I guess."

Chin in her hand, Ino dangerously glared at Sakura, to which the roseate female paid no mind. "Come to think of it, _Sakura_, you've been coming in later and later for the past few weeks…"

Surely, Ino had been referring to how late Sakura had been coming back to the dormitory in which they shared. Of course she had been, but Sakura couldn't help it, for she was rather prone to losing track of time. Sasuke just had that type of effect on her, she supposed.

Distractedly blinking past Ino, Sakura pensively sighed on behalf of Sasuke, the significant other she had only moments ago encountered. "_Sasuke-kun_…?" She didn't realize just how asinine her smile appeared to be.

She had found herself thinking about him quite often ever since their first intimate encounter. It wasn't at all how she had imagined it would be… She assumed it would be awkward and painful, what with them having no experience prior to that. However, it hadn't been. Just as Sasuke was headstrong and determined, he also proved to be quite the passionate lover, lacking _nothing_, especially vigor.

And every time she recalled her first time, she had the urge to crawl up and _die_ due to the sheer mortification of it all. But then, she remembered _exactly_ how it had occurred. Searing skin, broad shoulders, unmistakably breathy moans… No, it hadn't been painful at all—_quite_ the contrary, in fact.

And even though he had appeared to be entirely clueless in the beginning, at the end, it became very evident that he was naturally skilled in lovemaking. It was like _nothing_ she had ever felt before, which accounted for the various abrasions—some had wound up bleeding, she mused, and wondered if it had hurt at all—now present on the man's back. She smiled to herself a bit, knowing full and well that she had inadvertently branded the brooding man.

"_Stop freakin' moaning_!"

Sakura blinked out of her pleasant stupor. Knitting her eyebrows, she regarded Ino with an apologetic, albeit irritated, glance.

Indignantly huffing, Ino narrowed her eyes. "Am I so boring that you fantasize about _sex_ with Sasuke? I mean _really_!"

Sakura was almost mortified at how Ino had instinctively known, though she made no outward gestures conveying such. Instead, the roseate-haired woman released a tiny sigh. "_No_, it's not that… I just can't get him out of my head. I mean, _every time_ it feels like something… _new_," she finished quietly for lack of a better word.

Ino looked disgusted. Ino _was_ disgusted, yet, being the curious gossiper she was, she held a disturbing urge to ask, "What the hell does 'every time' mean…?"

Briefly, Sakura pondered a response that she hoped was free of crude innuendo. "Last night made it eighteen times now."

Hissing incredulously, "_Eighteen times in three weeks_?" Sakura lifted her hands in an attempt to quiet the disbelieving woman. "Sakura, …_God_! I give you a tiny piece of advice and you two start screwing like bunnies! I mean… you're gonna break something Sakura… and… _Oh my God_… eighteen times in twenty one days…? I don't even wanna ask _how_! Where's that stamina coming from—? The _libido_…?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away, decided that no matter what she said following such a tirade, Ino would still think of her as… '_loose_,' in a sense. Sakura didn't mind the amount of occurrences, though. As long as it was with the same person, she assumed it to be just fine. Ino certainly wasn't one to speak anyhow; for Sakura was all too aware of _her_ late-night escapades. For a woman of such experience, where had such disbelieving hysterics come from?

When her cell phone began to vibrate across the smooth desktop, Sakura reached for it, all the while ignoring Ino's frantic, flailing rant. Slightly turning away from Ino, the roseate woman answered the call. She was surprised to discover that it was her mother, who rarely phoned her on weekday afternoons. Whispering, she had a brief catching up with the woman on the other end. The conversation came to an eerie end when the Haruno matriarch requested that Sakura be by her place of work to meet her, even going so far as to say that it was 'urgent.'

Sakura slumped; if not for the woman persistently hissing a reprimand in her ear, or for the imperativeness in her mother's tone, then for the uneasy twisting gradually growing in the pit of her stomach. It felt as though something hollow was expending in her abdomen… yet she felt empty all the same, though not hungry in the slightest bit.

It was confusing, but she wasn't surprised by such. After all, many things had stopped making sense a while ago. It was as if her life was being uprooted, even though there were no apparent signs of such.

Indeed, everything was extremely peculiar.

And Sakura was nauseous.

-x.o.x-

"Ah, Sakura darling, it's certainly been a while!"

Sakura forced an awkward smile as her mother pulled her into a tight embrace. She was holding her quite tightly, and she couldn't help but wonder what caused such desperation. When the older woman pulled away, Sakura light-headedly nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she confirmed, taking the liberty to sit in the small booth soon after her mother had. "But, you know, finals is less than a week away, and with me working at this hectic place, I don't really have that much personal time…"

Across from her sat the slightly age Haruno matriarch, Hana. The older woman was the spitting image of Sakura; vibrant pink hair and vivid green orbs. There was a ghost of a smile playing at her rosy lips, and anxiety growing behind her carefree façade. Sakura didn't think much of her apparent unease, because her mother tended to be quite the worrywart.

Still smiling softly, Sakura couldn't help but spare a discreet glances at her white watch. There was approximately forty-five minutes until one, she distractedly noted. She _did_ have a prior engagement in which she supposed she could be a bit tardy, after all, her mother came before anything.

Sighing softly, Sakura stirred the blend before her, taking in the pungent aroma of caramel and milk. She lifted the paper cup to her lips and took a tiny sip. It managed to calm her queasy stomach, for the most part. Inquisitively, she glance up at her mother, who was oddly rigid. "So… what's up?"

The older Haruno's expression appeared crestfallen for a very long while. She had quite an ugly scowl, Sakura noted, and it sparked somewhat of a frown in Sakura as well. Why did she already look so off put?

"Ugh, _what_?"

Hana leaned forward and lightly ran her index finger below Sakura's eye, the site of an unsightly, albeit mostly unnoticeable, bag. She settle back into her seat with a dissatisfied—and unladylike—snort after Sakura softly slapped her hand away.

"Sakura, you look tired. Have you been overworking again? Stress can kill you, dear," Hana stated critically, though Sakura had the urge to laugh at her mother's dramatics. "Wipe that look off your face, Sakura; I'm begin serious. You're hair will fall out, and Lord knows…"

Sakura then took to tuning out her mother, deciding that the entire conversation would be a scolding. She then took another sip at her caffeinated beverage, reveling at the way the warmth slowly traveled down through her throat.

"Are you having sex?"

And then, the younger woman couldn't help but choke on her drink. Sakura sputtered violently, eyes widening at the bluntness of the question. "Mother…!" she harshly hissed, all the while endeavoring to calm an onset cough. "What type of question…? Quit being so shameless; it's _embarrassing_!"

She, apparently, was unabated. "It doesn't matter. It's… it's with that Sasuke person, right? Oh dear… he's a nice boy, but really… sometimes I don't know about him. I should meet his parents sometime, come to think of it…"

"_No_! Just… _ugh_. Stop…"

The pink-haired girl tugged at her bangs exasperatedly, wondering where it was all coming from. And, more importantly, why did she have the desire to meet his parents all of a sudden? That was, of course, an impossible request to fulfill, because Sakura herself had not yet met anyone out of his family. Save Itachi, but that only happened to be a chance encounter. The ever apathetic Sasuke never disclosed much about his family, and she never usually questioned it…

Forcing herself to forget the thought, she again focused her attention on Hana. "Is there anything that you wanted in particular? Or did you just want to mercilessly grill me to a point of no return?"

"Actually…" She began seriously, hoping to alleviate the oncoming direness of her revelation. "Well, simply put: I'm being evicted in two weeks, Sakura."

Sakura, wide-eyed, stopped in shock. "_Whoa; what?_" she hissed, as though she had not properly heard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was no point in beating around the bush…"

"Ugh; _what _is this—a contradictory subterfuge? You tell me that I'm too stressed and then you drop a _bomb_ on me? Why… Why are you even telling me this right now?" Sakura agitatedly rubbed at her forehead, not knowing whether or not her mother's words were, in reality, true.

"_Because_," she began softly, as to not further upset her daughter. "It affects us both. I have to come up with next month's payment in advance, and I have a two week grace period to come up with the money… Paying the money earlier throws off my budget, and it means dabbling into your tuition money, some of which you already pay. Naturally, I can't pay for both at the same time… not under these circumstances, at least."

"I don't understand," she softly mumbled, still in somewhat of a daze, "…why…? _Who_ says so, and what's his or her reasoning?"

"The proprietor, Sakura. He didn't give me a reason, only said that he would come under fire if he didn't get the money. When I asked him why his problems should be of my concern, he only said that it was because _I _was a tenant," she explained, indignation apparent in her tone. "And that apartment of mine… it's rather expensive. I can't afford to pay it _and_ your tuition right now."

"He can't do that…" she stated, almost under her breath. "_can_ he…?"

"Yes. There's nothing against it in the lease…"

Drowning the rest of her beverage in one fell swoop, Sakura secretly wished it to be alcoholic to wash her troubles away. She didn't want to—_couldn't_—deal with this stress as well. Wasn't finals enough…? And, just as she had that thought, she felt a sudden, uncomfortable jolt surge through her abdomen.

She ignored the sensation, only heaved yet another sigh. "Can't you just get another apartment? A cheaper one, where the landlord isn't such an unreasonable ass?"

"In such short notice? It's impossible… You're going to have to drop out of that college, Sakura—"

Eyes widened with shock, she disapprovingly hissed, "_No_! I'm not_—_I _won_'t drop out! That's definitely not an option! I've invested too much time there to just up and leave…"

"But I can't afford it, Sakura—"

"_No_!"

Sakura wouldn't hear of it. After all this time, of nurturing friendships and relationships, it would be impossible for her to convince herself to simply part them. _No_, she thought to herself, _This is all happening too fast… Why now? Any other time but now… _

Truthfully, it felt as though her life would be uprooted.

"You know what?" she asked, though mostly rhetorically. "I'll put it extra hours," It had been more of an impulse than a rationalization. "I'll put in however many hours it takes to keep me where I am… Tuition payments are coming up and I _cannot_ afford to be late. Take as much as you need out of my tuition to pay for the stupid apartment and the idiotic landlord, and I'll fill in the remainder myself, alright?"

Stiffly and apologetically, her mother nodded.

Sakura only hoped she knew the full extent of what she was doing.

-x.o.x-

"You should try this, Sasuke-kun… It's really delicious…"

"No."

"But Sasuke-kun—"

"You know I don't like sugar, Sakura."

"Well, that's nice, I guess. But I offered you ice cream, not sugar."

"Sakura, shut up."

The girl didn't giggle—no, it hadn't been a giggle—it was an outright, full-blown laugh at the man's expense. More often than not, his stony disposition managed to amuse her, not intimidate. She turned away then, carelessly devouring the remains of what had been a two-tier orange and vanilla flavored ice cream cone. The dull, yet sickeningly sweet and tangy taste lingering on her tongue, she licked her lips to savor the remnants of the flavor.

She smiled slyly, the ghost of a playful notion now present in her mind. She effortlessly stepped in front of him, successfully halting his stride. Impassive black pierced effervescent jade, wondering as to her next move. Gently, she placed soft hands on either sides of his equally tender face, not hesitating to pull him down to her lips.

The usually modest Sakura had, he absently noted, grown rather bold following their multitude of carnal encounters. He didn't tend to mind it, but she was getting a bit beside herself. The man had come to realize that she would _throw_ herself at him, whether it be in public or in private. Not that he minded her enthusiasm per se, but Sasuke wasn't very fond of being osculated mid-conversation.

She seemed to not know how quickly things could escalate.

She simply had that enticingly alluring effect.

Her hands had fallen to his shoulders by now. He had been the one to pull away, the eyes that had unconsciously shut, coming to a peaceful open. Unmoving, he blinked down at a euphoric Sakura who was still in somewhat of a reverie. Even after all the time they shared together, his kisses still seemed to have an overwhelming effect on her.

Her face was what did it to him. Her face, that terribly misleading appearance of hers… While Sasuke would admit that she wasn't sexually tempting at first glance, it was her effortless innocence—the naiveté—that struck him. Pools of green that contrasted with bright pink, she was reminiscent of some extraordinary creature, docile of nature.

His mind was then filled with the image of that _same_ chaste face, underneath him and saturated in his sweat as well as her own, writhing, with damp pink strands splayed about, moaning a breathy _Sasuke-kun _with all the desire in the world… That, and the smoldering presence of unabated lust beneath green eyes was enough to drive him mad with irrepressible lust.

Although he was more than satisfied that he could uncover the sensual part of Sakura, he couldn't help but release a disgruntled grunt; not for her actions, but rather for his newly found lack of self control. He had to prevent his wandering mind, otherwise certain parts of his body would grow traitorous…

It seemed that intercourse had managed to transform the both of them.

With these thoughts agonizingly gnawing at his mind, he shoved Sakura away with all the placidity he could muster, without appearing brute. He didn't miss the slight look of disappointment that crossed her flawless features afterwards. "Stop doing ridiculous things, Sakura," he muttered softly, placing his index finger in the center of her forehead. Eyes narrowed, he could hardly repress the emerging smirk as he finished, "Lest I take you in the middle of the sidewalk."

Suddenly, her expression converted from dejectedly perplexed to irrationally elated. She smiled, though it didn't divert the rosy blush—stemmed from embarrassment—now present on her cheeks. "I didn't know that taking you by surprise could do that…" she easily gushed, grasping his wrist in her hand and leading him down the paved path. "I guess I should keep that in mind whenever I need to bend you to my will, huh…?"

He stoically stared at her hand, allowing himself to be dragged along, the remnants of his explicit thoughts still lingering. "That _stuff_ you were eating," he spat, though mostly in a half-hearted attempt to distract himself. "I can taste it; and it's disgusting."

She laughed. "Believe it or not, that was my intention… But never mind that, Sasuke-kun, there's something I want to ask you."

He remained silent, and she took it as consent to continue. "Besides _me_—" He could practically _feel_ her not-so-subtle flush, and the thoughts were gradually returning. "—what would you like for your birthday, Sasuke-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes in amusement. His birthday, _right_… That was indeed what today was, though he would've easily forgotten had Sakura not made it a point to inadvertently remind him. He simply couldn't find any reason in particular why he deserved something, for he hadn't accomplished any difficult feat. When he was a child, he would be rewarded with gifts for actually _achieving _something. But now, he was supposed to be granted a gift for simply existing? It was a practice that he didn't fully understand, nor comply with.

But, he mentally persisted with a smirk, if Sakura found it absolutely necessary to get him something, he wouldn't complain; she could simply give herself, as per usual. It was priceless, for one—yes, the time they spent together it was _incredibly_ priceless—and it was something that they both would be able to savor. Other than another unimaginable night of nirvana with her, the man required nothing for his anniversary.

"Nothing," he finally replied, after much thought. "Don't get me anything."

"Now _you're_ being ridiculous… I want to spoil you _rotten_, Sasuke-kun." She ground out without warning. "You could at least let me do that for just today, right?"

" 'Spoiling'—that nonsensical act—should be left to men," he explained, "Don't get me anything, Sakura."

He sighed when she continued, as though she had not hearkened his words. "Stop being silly. I'm getting you something and you'll enjoy it no matter what, understand?"

"Fine," he finally surrendered, "But I have to pay for it."

"What? _No_!"

She stopped. Did he know about her—no, her _mother__'s_—money troubles? If so, how had he discovered? No, it was impossible… of course it was. Sasuke couldn't know about her predicament, for if he did, he would have certainly attempted to intervene. And while she would appreciate his help, it would make her appear fully dependent on him.

It wasn't worth it; especially when there were chance their relationship would not last. After all, nothing was written in stone.

Just to convey how financially savvy she could be to no one in particular, save herself, Sakura tugged him into a professional looking building. It had been an impulsive action at first, but after surveying her surroundings, she realized that she was just where she needed to be.

It was a brightly lit space, though not very spacious. Lining clean, tan walls were translucent display cases. Overhead was a crystal chandelier, glowing brightly and illuminating the several items hidden behind lucent glass. It gave the small trinkets a brilliant sparkle, to which Sakura could not divert her gaze—almost instantly, Sakura was enticed.

Behind her, Sasuke was thoroughly unimpressed. _Of course _Sakura would drag him into a jewelry store, for she was certainly a sucker for the sort of thing. So easily, she was inspired by the mere luster of gold and silver, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder whether she had brought him there for himself of _her_. Perhaps she thought it the most sensible of gifts, one that didn't require much thought. Or, perhaps, she would once again coax him into purchasing her an overpriced body ornament, which was the way it typically occurred.

"I'm not buying you anything, Sakura," he stated. Irritable at the inevitable, he snatched his wrist out of Sakura's hand, who was too enamored with the shine around her to actually notice. "Sakura, I'm being serious_. _You already have me parading around in this… _thing." _He raised his hand for added emphasis.

Temporarily distracted fro her gushing, Sakura regarded Sasuke with mild disinterest. "That there is our beloved promise ring," she explained, though it wasn't as if her weren't already aware. She absently twirled the identical silver band on her finger. "All I want to do is get something else that you can hold dear to your heart… Err, for _you_, of course… Whatever."

Now, she took no shame in scurrying about the small shop, taking in as much of the exorbitant items as she possibly could.

Approximately thirty minutes into what was supposed to be Sakura searching for Sasuke's birthday gift, Sasuke came to the well-known conclusion that the woman was outrageous. He had taken to sullenly leaning on a display case in the front of the establishment, glaring daggers at innocent passersby. He didn't really mind scaring grown men or small children or grown men, for he had to take his anger out on _someone_.

Black eyes scanned the shop, and, expectedly, Sakura stood indecisive. She was scrutinizing five rings on her hand—one on each finger—each a different shade of overly extravagant luminescence. Surely, his pockets would suffer on her behalf. It was all the jeweler's fault, really; she just _had _to escort Sakura around, even going so far as to show her the most expensive necklace in the shop.

He ran a hand through his hair. It couldn't be helped, he supposed.

Then, something out of the ordinary caught his jaded eye. A man or a woman, he didn't know which, had been 'inconspicuously' eyeing him for the past fifteen minutes or so. It would have been unnerving, had he not been Uchiha Sasuke. The mysterious person was dressed in all black, with darkly tinted sunglasses as well.

He peered a bit, attempting to receive a clearer view. On the shoulder of the sharp black blazer was a fan. A fan with a bright red tip.

This person, he had been following him. Without fact, Sasuke instinctively knew that this person was a minion. Uchiha Fugaku's minion.

And even now, on his birthday, he knew that he couldn't avoid his father's endless persistence. The underling seemed to notice Sasuke's stare, so he or she proceeded to withdraw a cellular phone, dialing an unknown number.

Frowning, he hurriedly marched over to Sakura and seized her hand, to which she drew in a sharp breath through her nose. "Sakura, we're going."

As he painfully pulled her out of the shop, Sakura endeavored to free herself. "Um… why? Let- let _go_ of me— Sasuke-kun…!"

"How fast can you run?" he suddenly asked, releasing her wrist.

"Huh? Why…?"

He grunted at her inquisitive tendencies. At a time such as this, it would do neither of them little to no good if she knew the truth. "Never mind. Just hang on." And just when she prepared herself to question those words as well, Sasuke easily swung her insubstantial form over his shoulder.

From the corner of his eye, shortly before Sasuke fled with a squealing and ill-informed Sakura in tow, he caught sight of a group of suit-clad man heading ominously in his direction.

* * *

Authoress Note: Ehh, I actually didn't want to end the chapter there, but I just figured that I could stick what would have been the ending to this on the beginning of the next chapter. After all, this chapter was getting a bit _long_…

But anyways!

As far as tuition goes: I'm still only a freshmen—hardly a sophomore—in high school, so I don't know how tuition is paid. Forgive me and go along with it, alright?

As far as Sasuke's birthday goes: I made it so that it was in May. I know that it's in June or July, I'm not sure, but it just seemed to work for me better this way. Like I said before, it's Fanfiction, and therefore, rules can be bent.

Forgive grammar/spelling errors if there are any, for I wanted to get this chapter out rather quickly. :D

Please now, review _softly_!


End file.
